This invention relates to curved stairways and more particularly to a reinforced construction and method providing rigidity with minimal reinforcing.
It is desirable to fabricate a curved stairway capable of extending between a floor and a balcony that possesses an attractive appearance while simultaneously providing structural integrity with a minimum amount of reinforcement. Heretofore curved stairways have been constructed of wood requiring substantial thicknesses and special reinforcement. When loads are placed at marginal unsupported locations on curved stairs, substantial stresses are introduced into the structure causing the stair to flex and move.
Accordingly, it is an important object of the invention to provide a curved stairway of rigid construction.
Another important object of the invention is to provide a stairway having a composite reinforced construction of wood with steel reinforcement which will minimize the amount of reinforcing material required for rigidity.
Still another important object of the invention is to provide a method of fabricating a curved stairway whereby the stairway may be built either at its desired permanent site or at a site remote therefrom.